


Anything Goes

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Steed's Smutventures [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Degradation, Eating During Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Height Differences, Helmets, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Stuffing, mostly mild belly stuff, only mild stuffing elements but it may still count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: You never expected to have Steed - the large, muscular, helmet-wearing nudist mercenary - in your home. He's mostly there for the food he was offered as a reward, but while he's here, there may be a few other jobs he can assist with...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original - Relationship
Series: Steed's Smutventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my partner, so it contains a lot of things that they really like but may not appeal to every reader. I also feel like there was more that I couldn't fit in here, so I may end up doing a second part of this in the future.

“I’ve gotta say, you know how to make a good steak.”

Biting off a fairly large chunk of the grilled Deathclaw meat, Steed sinks back into your bed’s headboard, taking a moment to rub his gut with the back of his hand. This visit was supposed to end up as _intimate_ as it had, but after clearing out an entire garrison of Gunners over the river, Steed deserved a chance to relax.

In this case, ‘relaxation’ could mean anything, from what you had heard. News of the man’s existence had travelled fast, but mostly as rumours: that he was a super mutant gone wrong, or a new synth model meant being used as a frontier troop, things like that. He had never remained in one town long enough for people to learn much about him. His raw strength and size was obvious, especially since he wore a power armour helmet without any frame to support it - something that would break the neck of a regular wastelander.

There was really only one thing that anybody _knew_ for certain about him: the man was a hedonist. Beneath that fairly polite exterior was the heart of a creature with extremely strong needs and impulses, whether it was mowing down freaks or chowing down on all kinds of hefty meals. Considering that he had arrived in town butt-naked and refused to buy any new clothes, shame wasn't high on his list of qualities.

Sitting on the bed beside his lying form, you don’t really know what to say or do. A seven-foot-tall giant clad in nothing but a helmet is something that pokes at the sensitive parts of your brain, the same part that causes a tightness under your belt buckle.

“I’m glad you, uh... like the food. Deathclaw meat is hard to get, so I was afraid that I would burn it.”

Tearing off another mouthful and easily swallowing it, Steed places one hand on his slightly swollen gut, stifling a belch with his other forearm. “Mmh, I haven’t been fed this well in a while. Deathclaw fills ya up like a good meat _should_ , not like Brahmin garbage.”

“Need any more, sir? I think we have some left.”

“Hey, quit it with the _sirs_.” Steed delivers a short fist bump to your shoulder, but it’s still strong enough to make you flinch. “I’m just a guy. And sure, if you don’t mind me havin’ it. Gotta keep my strength up.”

It’s doubtful that he could ever _lose it_. Slipping off the bed, you head to your kitchen to grab any leftover meat, only to hear Steed clear his throat. You turn, still trying to avoid staring at his member out of flustered shame.

“Hey, one other thing.”

“Uh-huh?”

Steed sits up slightly, and you notice how obviously rounded his stomach has become. He’s easily eaten four servings of the steak already. “What way do you swing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Guys? Girls? Both? Heh, lizard people? I just wanna know who you bump with.” He nods towards his lower body, and you try really hard to avoid staring. “If guys are on your menu, I might have something to offer.”

You pause for a moment, glancing between his legs and noticing a definite stiffness between his legs. He's larger than you expected - well, compared to the average person. It makes perfect sense for his proportions. "Are you, uh... saying you want to _fuck_?"

"Hey, only if you're up for it. I'm not the kind of guy that everybody wants to be with, 'specially after I've eaten."

"What happens after you've eaten?" The words escape your mouth before you can stop them, coming out like more of a concerned whisper than a question. Even without seeing his face, you can tell that he was hoping you'd say that, mostly because of the way that he rolls his shoulders.

"You've probably heard a bit about me and the stuff I've done 'round these parts. I like to wander around looking for, well... _good feelings_. With good food like this, though?" Steed gave his stomach a gentle pat and chuckled softly. "It usually gets me in the right mood to do a little more with myself. I can't really explain it, but you probably get what I'm saying. If you're down for anything like that too, you've just gotta say so."

It's a hard question to answer. Steed is definitely an intimidating man, and the helmet doesn't help, but there's also no reason to distrust him. From what you've heard, his actions could be described as _predictable_ : as long as he's fed, fucked, and has somewhere to sleep, he's happy. Not that you would be _against_ the offer, especially not in a private setting, but it's not like talking to one of the escorts in the bigger cities. If Steed was so inclined, he could probably remove your limbs with a simple tug.

"Well, I... if you're serious about offering..."

"Course I'm serious, everybody's gotta get fucked now and then. Your call, I'm happy either way." He takes another bite out of the Deathclaw meat, leaving only a single handful behind, and swallows it down just like the previous mouthfuls. "Oh, by the way, if that other steak is still coming..."

"Ah, right, yes, one moment!"

It doesn't take that long to grab the Deathclaw steak - you had them prepared and stored ahead of time, although you weren't really sure when they'd get eaten. Deathclaw meat isn't exactly easy on the stomach walls, but aside from a distended gut and some mild groans of satisfaction, Steed's body had packed it away quite well. It'd almost be impressive if it wasn't over a head taller than you. Plating it up on the cleanest dish you can find, you hurry back into the bedroom just in time to watch the man down his last bite of what must be the fifth one today.

Spreading his legs slightly further apart to get comfortable, Steed leans back against the wall behind the bed, using a pillow to cushion his waist. You're surprised he's still up to eat more, but given his muscle mass, it's probably what he needs to stay in shape. Everything about his body just... _fits_. The defined arms and legs, the muscular upper chest that tapers off into a thick neck, even the rounded stomach that now sits just above his waistline.

And, of course, there's the cock. Larger than an average person's, but not absurdly large - b _ig enough_ , if you had to try and condense it into two words. There isn't really any other way to describe it, especially considering that it's starting to stiffen before your eyes like it's been waiting for you all this time.

You can feel the itchy warmth of a flush creeping on to your cheeks, and Steed can no doubt see it too. Even as you bring the plate over, his helmet is clearly angled right at you, the eyes beneath mentally undressing you and judging your body shape. If he wasn't concealed from the neck up, he would probably be licking his lips - for the Deathclaw meat or for _you_ , possibly even both.

As soon as the plate it set down beside the bed, Steed pushed himself up and grabs it with one hand, using the other to gently grasp your arm and pull you slightly closer. Through the filter of his helmet, you can hear a sudden lustful breathing, matching the rise and fall of his bare chest. "I'm hoping you'll say yes, because I've gotta admit, there's a nice ass hidden under all those clothes."

The statement has a pretty clear meaning, and you can't help yourself. Placing one hand and one knee on the bed, you lean over him slightly, taking in the sight of his rock-hard body from such a close distance. Unsure of exactly how to respond, you nod, feeling the heat radiating from his body as you draw closer.

"Hmh, good, I'm almost at full mast and I would've had to jack it otherwise." Quietly laughing to himself, he lies back and lets you crawl over to him, brushing against his stomach as you pass.

And it gives you an idea.

You double back and lower your head down, planting your lips on his beefy chest. It only takes a couple of small kisses before you can feel his member against your thigh, finally fully erect and twitching with anticipation. You may have underestimated just how large it would be, but there's no turning back now - and the idea of handling it all at once is far more appealing than you had first expected. For now, though, you decide that it's best to start slow.

The kisses on his chest quickly become less and less defined as your tongue slips from your mouth, brushing against the solid surface of his body. There's almost no real flab there, just raw strength packed into an impossibly hot frame, and the way that you lick up and down only emphasizes how much physical strength is lying behind Steed's friendly face.

You don't stop there. Your tongue drops lower still, past his pecs and down towards the small slope at the very top of his gut. Even that looks taut, and your hands instinctively come to rest on the sides. There's almost no give; the skin that once held his defined muscles has been stretched out to accommodate the multiple Deathclaw steaks, and you can't help but wonder how he's going to fit the other one in. Steed hasn't started eating it yet, leaving it to cool in his hand while he watches your work with heated interest.

It's far too easy, and you find yourself being sucked into it more and more with every motion. You can't stop your tongue from wanting to lick up and down his body - not for the taste, but because of how it's setting off signals in your brain, making you feel almost like his personal servant. The idea's not only a welcome one, but one that actively causes a small fire in the pit of your stomach and a slight flutter in your chest.

As you start to explore the bottom of his potbellied middle, your resolve starts to slip a little. You've always had an attraction to larger and well-fed men, and the way that Steed remains solid and rough despite his large meal gets to you. The urge to reach for your belt and undo it grows stronger, but before you can do it, your mouth drops even lower. As soon as your chin rubs against the head of his cock, you get a shot of adrenaline in your brain, directing your mouth to other purposes.

With a bitten lip and a heightened pulse, you press your cheek against the shaft, letting the slightly slick surface warm your face. It's enough to make you quietly run your tongue across your lips, your brain wondering exactly how something of that size would feel inside you. As much as you want to find out, it's almost impossible to pull yourself away from Steed's toned, tanned body, especially now that you're able to focus on the chiselled V formed by the muscles just above his hips.

That's not enough, though. Inch by inch, you continue to move lower, until you feel your mouth brush against one of his well-trimmed balls. As with the rest of his body, the pair are slightly larger than a typical human being's, but that's hardly a turn-off - if anything, it just proves that his mutations aren't a one-trick pony. You end up running your tongue across them, trying to judge how much they're prepared to give when the time comes.

Steed's metallic helmet filter only amplifies each one of his breaths, making the sharp cravings behind them all the more apparent. He still hasn't begun to work on the steak, but judging by the gentle shifting of his legs and the way that his cock remains diamond-solid, his attention isn't on the food.

As you continue your slow work around the bottom of his balls and the base of his shaft, Steed takes a moment to groan out, shifting his upper body to get more comfortable against the bed's frame. "Mph, you know what you're doing down there, eh?"

Instead of replying, you take your lips further up his member, pressing your tongue against the bottom of the stiff shaft and only pulling it away once you reach the head. It takes you longer than you expected, and the heat in your gut grows a little stronger as you realise what size you'll be working with. Steed lets out another sound, almost a growl, and you feel one of his thick palms come to rest on the back of your head.

"Here, lemme help you with that."

His hand guides your movements more than your own neck, bringing your head back down under his cock and letting it brush against your face. The shape of his slightly rounded stomach makes it difficult to see his helmet, but you can still hear the needy breaths coming from deep within his lungs. There's no question that his fingers are just as strong as the rest of his body, probably strong enough to crush a Nuka-Cola bottle if he really wanted to.

Steed guides you to the tip of his cock, holding onto your short hair and making sure that your mouth can fully service it. Wasting no time, your tongue begins another round of motions and you lay your hands on his hips, using them to steady your upper body. You can taste the precum that's slowly coating the entire shaft from the top downwards, making it easier than ever to slowly slip your lips up and down the surface. It doesn't feel like enough, though, especially not for a man like Steed.

So you take the initiative.

Allowing the tip of his cock into your mouth, you slowly lower your head, being careful to not overextend straight away. It's been a good while since you've done this, and the raw _size_ of what Steed is packing has gotten you slightly nervous. Even so, as you begin to take more of the member, it becomes clear that it's still manageable: at your current speed, at least.

Considering that Steed's palm is still on the back of your skull, though, the situation is more under his control than your own. If anything, that just makes it a little more exciting: having such brute-level strength condensed into carnal motions is an idea that's burning itself into the front of your mind.

Each bob of your head allows you to take slightly more as you grow used to the feeling of Steed's thickness, with your throat gradually accepting the scenario you've placed it in. It's big, there's no way to argue with that, and you manage to fit about half of Steed's cock into your mouth before an involuntary gag is forced out from your lungs.

Laughing to himself, Steed loosens up his grip just a little, giving you a way to pull back rather than choke. "You've sucked a cock quite a few times, haven't you? I wasn't expecting to end up in the bed of a wasteland slut."

It's a minor thing, but the last two words kick your brain into overdrive for a moment, bringing a horny gasp to your mouth before you can stop it. The slight haze of your own aroused state makes it difficult to think clearly, and your head is soon bobbing back down, taking as much of the cock as it can hold. It isn't that Steed is _too big_ , just that he's bigger than average: it's not easy to adapt on such short notice.

Pretty soon, his hands don't even need to help: you're doing it all on your own. The stiffness of his shaft, the way that you see his v-shaped pelvis muscles nearing your face with every head movement, it's all drawing you deeper and deeper into that same feeling of wanting more. Above all, though, you want Steed to say more, to complement you on your efforts or to degrade the depraved person you can become in private.

Using your entire upper body to provide more stability in your movements, you keep them coming, listening to the increasing volume of Steed's instinctive grunts and groans as his body starts to react. Your own erection hasn't died down either, straining against the waistband of your pants in a way that makes it difficult to resist grabbing it right then and there. You know better than to do that, though - Steed doesn't seem like the type to leave his partners wanting.

From somewhere up ahead, you hear Steed grumble a quiet "Ah, that's one hell of a filthy mouth..."

A sudden twitch shoots through Steed's rock-hard member, giving you pause for a moment as it brushes against the inside of your mouth. His hips begin to buck upward ever so slightly, and you realise that he's doing the best thrusts that he can manage from this position - he's already about to come. Not wanting to lose your chance, you pull your mouth back and wrap one palm around the long shaft, stroking over the precum-covered surface to try and help him along.

You didn't even notice how loudly you were panting, but now that your mouth is free, it's like you're almost out of breath. Even so, you don't take any time to recover - the fire in your body compels you to get Steed where he needs to be, and you're so close that you can almost taste it. In a few moments, you probably _will_ taste it, although your mouth is already warm with the thick precum and the friction of constant motion.

Steed groans, drawing out the sound as his cock twitches again. You just managed to plant your mouth back around the tip before Steed's legs stiffen and his hips jolt upwards. The man as he releases a sudden stream of cum and another set of primal growls as the seed enters your throat, and within moments you feel ready to pull away again, instinctively swallowing it down and savouring the taste it leaves in your tongue.

After what feels like a full minute - but was probably only a few seconds - Steed sinks back onto the bed, his chest rising and falling with every heavy breath he lets out. Under normal circumstances, you would expect him to be spent for the night, but Steed's cock is still strong and firm despite the orgasm only moments ago. 

"How was that? Did I do well?"

There's a short pause, then Steed laughs. It's not just a laugh of amusement, though - it's a laugh dripping with arousal and intrigue, as if his climax hadn't impacted him at all. You barely manage to get your own pulse down to normal levels before his hand places itself on the side of your head.

"I think you can do a lot more, you just need the motivation for it." His hand slips down to your chin as he pulls you slightly closer to his own face, forcing you to crawl hands-and-knees above the surface of his body. He may be completely concealed from the neck up in his helmet, but you can almost feel his eyes hungering for the removal of your clothing. "You've got a lot more to give, haven't you, you _slut_."

The way he says the final word is like a punch to the gut, especially since he's completely right. Unable to decide what you should say in response, you try to stammer out an excuse, only to bite your lip as you get a good glimpse of his upper body. In all of the heated excitement, you forgot just how _perfect_ he looked, even with that slightly swollen gut.

"Hm, alright, let's go for it." You glance at the steak, which is still in his hand and - so far - uneaten. "But what about-"

"Huh? Oh, that? Fuck it, I can handle both. I don't need both hands to take care of a _fucktoy_ like you."

Steed's hand comes to rest on your waist and shoves you over to the side. At the same time, he moves his hefty body up, quickly cementing himself in the top's position. It's a quick exchange, one that only takes a few seconds at most, but before you know it you're presenting your clothed ass to him.

The clothing doesn't last long.

Steed is eager to help you remove it, quickly pulling away your belt and helping to strip your trousers down to calf-level. Although you can feel the chill of the room's heavy air on your body, it's counteracted by the body heat he's creating. It's soon joined by heat from his palms, which gently press on your hips like he's holding you steady.

For a moment, nothing happens. Aside from the sound of his grunted breaths through the helmet's gas filter, everything seems to pause, and your brain begins to run through thousands of different ways that Steed could manhandle your body.

One of his hands moves away. With an amused huff, Steed brings it back down on your ass, the light slap bringing out a suitably surprised moan from your lungs. Almost straight away, you can feel the sudden touch of his cock pressing up against your rear, slowly thrusting it upwards between your cheeks without actually penetrating your body. Your own member twitches again as you start to imagine how it'll feel, and without even realising it, your mouth lets loose a little needy whimper.

"Mm, you look good down there. I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it, though."

He's teasing you, you can tell. Steed's words are dripping with interest, almost like he wants you to prove him wrong. "Are you worried I can't handle a stallion like you?"

"Not worried." His breaths become deeper as he tightens the hold on your hip bones. With a slight pull, he's able to gently grind your hips against his own, letting his cock harden back to full size once more. Tilting your head to look around at his body, you notice that one of his hands had wandered away - straight for the steak.

"Wait, you're... going to-?"

With a slight shrug, Steed plucks the meat off the plate and holds it up, checking for burnt sports. "A man's gotta eat, and a man's gotta fuck, so why not both?"

You want to reply, but before your brain can come up with anything worth saying, his free hand guides your ass towards his member. The slow but sudden entry sends a quick pulse of shock through your spine, groaning as you feel the space inside you filling up. Steed's size is just about perfect: well-sized enough to avoid hurting you, but large enough to remind you of just how much larger the other man is. You gasp for air as it continues to bury itself in your ass, realising that you had been subconsciously holding your breath.

By the time his hips press up against your cheeks, it's almost impossible to describe how it feels. The sheer _size_ and _shape_ of what Steed is packing makes it difficult to tell where your body begins and his ends, but the sensations only intensify as he starts the slow process of dragging it back out, creating bursts of pleasure in every sensitive nerve it passes on the way.

The sound of Steed tearing a piece of the Deathclaw steak makes it obvious that he's _definitely_ planning on eating it while doing this, but honestly, it's more appealing than you had expected. Another careful forward motion re-inserts his cock, and you get the same electrifying pressure. It's enough to make you bite your lip and grumble into your own mouth, enjoying how it feels compared to awkwardness you had been expecting from a larger partner.

As soon as Steed manages to swallow his mouthful of steak, he lets out a slightly bestial growl, then picks up the pace. Although he's holding back, the faster and heavier thrusts lead to a spike in your own adrenaline, and it's not long before you start matching his movements with your own body. It's all too easy to get roped into the pattern he's setting out, and every time his cock pushes into you, it feels like it's opening up more room to make the process easier.

Between the unexpected groans and grunts leaving your mouth and the slapping of his body against yours, you start to get lost in the rhythm. You can still hear Steed eating up another mouthful of the steak like you're barely even there at all, enjoying both indulgences at once.

It doesn't take long before his speed increases again, as does the force of his hip movements. The hand on your waist pulls you deeper and deeper onto his cock, making your body move just as much as his is. Under his breath, Steed mumbles out a string of insulting and degrading nicknames, from the basic " _wasteland whore_ " to a strained and hesitant " _perfect little cockslave_ ". You know that they're not coming from a place of malice, but hearing them grunted out of that tinny air filter is enough to create a warmth at the base of your shaft.

As Steed's thrusts continue to grow more intense, you grip onto the bed with both hands, holding the material tight against your palms. Although you try to say something, there's nothing _to_ say, other than frantic begging for more and the occasional moan of uncontrolled pleasure.

The grip of Steed's hand around your waist is hard to ignore, especially when it's so good at keeping your body in motion. It's almost like you're bouncing against him, the momentum carrying you down onto his cock, then pushing you away in preparation for the next thrust. It becomes hard to keep track of time, let alone count how many times he's entered you, but you already don't care as long as you both get release.

As before, Steed's shaft straightens for a moment, and you realise that he's getting there. He doesn't slow down, though, pressing the attack like his life depends on it. Each push feels more hasty and rough, turning from a controlled pattern into something less consistent and more desperate for release. The heat in your gut begins to spread as you feel your own cock twitch in response, but you hold on, hoping that it'll only be a few more seconds before Steed gets where he needs to be.

His mumbled and rushed degradation attempts quickly fall apart as it finally proves to be too much for him. Steed lets out a long, drawn-out cry as his body slams against yours one final time. The strangled groan that leaves his helmet filter signals a sudden release, and within moments, you can feel a sudden weight inside you as he lets loose his second load of the night. It's enough to trigger the same response in you, and with one final jerk of your spine, your own body gives in to the pleasure swimming inside you.

Everything goes fuzzy for what feels like a full minute, with a constant spiral of good feelings and twitching muscles making it difficult to grasp reality clearly. Steed gently pulls himself away, leaving you feeling empty but unusually satisfied, and plants himself down on the bed with an exhausted huff.

It takes you a lot of effort to flip over after all of that, and your muscles feel like they've melted slightly: they're warm, but weak. You end up laying on some of your own seed, but it's honestly hard to even care, especially after what your body has just been through. Settling into the bed, you watch as Steed catches his breath, pulling his beefy body over to your side.

With a tilt of the head - or, rather, the helmet - he stares at you for a moment before deciding to speak. "I hope I didn't go too far with you."

"Too far?"

"Heh. 'Didn't mean to kill ya." After a short pause, he reaches up to your head and gives your hair a quick ruffle, then settles into the mattress next to you. "I can get carried away sometimes."

There's a lot of things you could tell him: that you find him extremely hot, or that you want to lick his chest up and down like in awe of his strength, maybe even that you're happy to do this in the future whenever he's available. Instead, you just lean into him and press your head against his arm, hoping that the tingling down below isn't your body preparing for a second round with Steed.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if that _was_ the case.


End file.
